


Sweet Flower

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [19]
Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Comfort, Crying, Deception, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: She was promised to the Prince, but her heart belonged to another.





	Sweet Flower

Sigrid had never been in love before. To be honest, she had always scoffed at the very notion of being in love with another person. It seemed ludicrous to entrust such a vulnerable part of oneself to another individual, who could be as clumsy and disrespectful as they wished. She had seen what heartbreak had done to members of her family, to the people she had grown up with, and she wanted no part of it.

That was until she met Lorna. 

Lorna was a distant cousin of Queen Frigga, one who had been studying on Alfheim when Sigrid had first arrived on Asgard as part of the arrangement made between the Æsir and the Vanir, which involved Sigrid marrying one of the princes. Lorna hadn’t been there during her first week on the Realm Eternal. Maybe if she had, things would have turned out differently.

Sigrid had been introduced to the Allmother and Allfather, wearing her prettiest blue dress, trying to make a good impression, not for herself but for her family. She knew Odin in particular had a low opinion of her great-grandmother Skaði in particular, so she was unwilling to add fuel to the fire. Still, despite her stoic demeanour, inside she was petrified, her stomach twisting into knots, her heart racing at an abnormally fast rate. She felt sick, she had to fight down the urge to vomit when she was finally standing before the throne of Asgard. 

The Allfather turned his one good eye upon her, evaluating her critically. He was old, his face lined, his white beard neatly trimmed, his armour glinting in the light radiating from sources unknown. Sigrid would have indulged the need to look around curiously, but she was unwilling to break eye contact with the Allfather. She didn’t want to give the impression she was easily distracted. She wanted to prove she wasn’t a vapid airhead. 

The Allmother smiled matronly, a warmth radiating from her that Sigrid was immediately drawn to. Frigga made her feel safe and secure, like a baby bear being coddled by its protective mother bear. If only she felt the same way with regards to her two sons, Thor and Loki. 

Thor was an overenthusiastic loudmouthed oaf who thundered through the throne room bellowing for a drink of mead, bloodied and muddied from sparring with his companions. Loki, on the other hand, was ice cold in every possible way. His eyes were devoid of any emotion, his face was a mask, his posture rigid, his entire attitude warning her off. Sigrid, despite appreciating how handsome he was, knew immediately that she’d rather have an oaf for a husband than an ice cold statue in her bed. 

Of course, the Norns mocked her for that thought. 

“Lady Sigrid,” Odin proclaimed in a deep, rumbling voice. “It has been decided. In three months time, on the day of the Winter Solstice, you will marry my son Loki.”

Sigrid’s gaze focused on Loki. He had gone even more rigid, and the look he gave her was powerful enough to curdle milk. She felt a wave of dread wash through her. She averted her gaze, giving the Allfather a polite bow of the head before excusing herself to her chambers for a rest. 

As soon as she was alone in her room, she broke down into hysterical tears. What else was there left for her to do?

* * *

A week after the announcement, Sigrid was meandering through the hallways and corridors of the palace, thinking back to dinner last night. She had sat next to her future husband, who had done his utmost to pretend she didn’t exist. She hadn’t bothered trying to converse with him since the first night, when she had attempted to ask him about himself only to be rebuffed and made a mockery of. So, in the end, she decided she wouldn’t bother with him if he didn’t want to bother with her. It wasn’t her fault they were going to be married, after all. They should have been rallying together under a shared banner of misery, not glaring at one another during dinner. 

So distracted in her thoughts, Sigrid didn’t notice the elegant beauty approaching her until she knocked into them and fell flat on her backside, letting out a little “Oof!” as she landed. 

“Oh goodness! My sincerest apologies!” a velvety voice purred as an elegant hand reached down and grasped Sigrid’s forearm, pulling her onto her feet. Sigrid found herself directly confronted with the beauty’s voluptuous breasts. They were barely being constrained by the deep emerald green gown the dark haired woman wore, one which showed off every tantalising curve. “My lady? Did you bump your head?”

“Huh?”

“You look like you’re in a bit of a daze.”

Sigrid blinked rapidly, shaking her head to get herself to focus. Blushing profusely, she looked up into the woman’s sparkling blue-green eyes and found herself lost for words. 

“My lady?” the woman repeated, the smile on her plump purple-painted lips fading. “Do you need to see Lady Eir?”

“No…” Sigrid was mortified by the way she squeaked out the word. She cleared her throat, feeling awkward and incredibly out of her depth. “Sorry, I just… I was just… I don’t recognise you,” she admitted, her tongue fumbling over the right words to say.

The woman’s smile returned, brightening up her rather regal face. 

“My name is Lorna.” She extended her hand, and Sigrid took it, not quite knowing what to do. In the end, she ended up kissing the back of Lorna’s hand, blushing when Lorna chuckled heartily. “There is no need to be so shy. Tell me your name, sweet flower.”

Sweet flower. Oh… Sigrid was instantly enamoured with the nickname bequeathed to her by Lorna. 

“Sigrid. My name is Sigrid.”

Lorna’s eyes lit up. “Ah! You are the betrothed of Prince Loki.”

One mention of her betrothal was enough to send Sigrid’s mood down. She lowered her gaze, her hands fidgeting as she fought back the tears that had started pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“Sigrid? Are you sure you’re feeling well?”

“I…” Sigrid didn’t know what possessed her, but she felt as if she could trust Lorna. She gazed up at the dark haired beauty, tears shimmering in her eyes, a sob threatening to tear out of her throat. “I’m scared.”

“Scared of what, sweet flower?” Lorna asked patiently, allowing Sigrid to take her time to gather her composure. 

“I tried to… I tried to make an effort to get to know the prince, but he shunned me. He hates me, and I’m scared about when we’re married. I’m all alone, I don’t know anyone here, I’m…” She found herself being pulled into a suffocating embrace, sobbing into Lorna’s shoulder. “I’m so scared, Lorna…”

“I’ll keep you safe,” she whispered softly, stroking her hair to help calm her down. “I promise.”

* * *

Lorna became a fast friend, a much needed friend who Sigrid would spend most of her days with in the lead-up to her wedding day. She hardly ever saw Prince Loki, in fact, he seemed oddly absent from the palace. But, at least Sigrid had Lorna. 

Lorna showed her all the hidden corners of the palace, they went horse riding together, they practiced dancing together because Sigrid was incredibly nervous about her first dance with the prince. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself, so Lorna had kindly offered to give her lessons.

They were all alone, music playing from a data cube set up on a nearby table, the furniture pushed aside to allow them ample room to dance. Sigrid was doing her best not to stumble over her own feet, while also trying to prevent herself from making a fool out of herself from being so close to Lorna. Beautiful, kind, loving Lorna. Lorna who made her laugh, who told crude jokes, who mocked the nobility and kept Sigrid company in the library. Lorna who Sigrid turned to when she felt the urge to scream and tear her hair out. Lorna who was there for her when no one else was. Lorna who she loved…

It had only been a few weeks, but Sigrid had never felt like this before. Her heart ached every time they were parted, her spirit soared when they were together. She had dreams of holding Lorna’s hand, of walking down the aisle with her waiting at the end, of marrying Lorna and running off into the wilderness, living together, curled up in bed naked, feeding each other pieces of fruit, kissing… 

But it was futile. All of it was futile. It could never be. Lorna would most likely return to Alfheim to resume her studies once the wedding was over. And Sigrid… Sigrid would be married to a prince. She would be married to a man who despised her and wanted nothing to do with her.

She hadn’t realised she was crying until Lorna guided her into a seat, cradling her face tenderly, a look of concern on her elegant features. “Sweet flower, why are you crying?” she cooed, pressing gentle kisses all over her face. Sigrid choked on a sob. “Oh, darling…”

“It hurts so much…”

“What does?”

Sigrid placed one of Lorna’s hands over her racing heart. Her hands were shaking as they held Lorna’s in place. “It hurts so much, knowing that… that I… that I love you, Lorna.”

Lorna’s eyes widened, filling with tears. “Oh, flower…”

“It hurts because I know even if you reciprocated my feelings, we could never be together. I’ve never felt like this before. I promised myself I wouldn’t. It hurts so much…” Sigrid closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Lorna’s unsteady breathing. 

“They are reciprocated.”

Sigrid opened her eyes, looking at Lorna in confusion. “What are?”

“Your feelings.” Lorna seemed oddly nervous, a rare sight indeed when it came to the headstrong woman. “I love you, too.”

Sigrid’s breath hitched. “What?”

Lorna smiled fondly. “Let me show you.”

And then Lorna’s lips were on hers, and nothing else mattered in the entire Nine Realms. Only Lorna. Her lips tasted of cherries. Her scent was rich and heady. Her dark hair felt as soft as silk between Sigrid’s fingers. Her elegant hands fit perfectly against Sigrid’s waist, guiding her closer towards her, deepening the kiss. 

When they eventually parted for air, Lorna pressed her forehead against Sigrid’s. “No matter what happens,” she said, “I will always love you. This I promise.”

And they kissed once again, letting everything else fade away. 

* * *

Sigrid came across an unusual sight one afternoon. She had stepped into the library to return a book she had borrowed, when she heard the sound of sobbing coming from nearby. There was no one else as far as she could tell in the library, so whoever it was no doubt thought that they were alone. Sigrid quietly snuck around the bookshelves, peeking around the corner to see her future husband weeping. She felt a pang of sympathy, but she didn’t know if it was wise to approach him or not. 

Silently, she drew out her handkerchief and approached him, not saying a word when she crouched down and took his head in her hands, trying not to focus on the way he was looking at her as she started wiping away his tears. He had smooth cheeks, reminding her of Lorna… thinking of Lorna made Sigrid feel shameful for her behaviour. True, she wasn’t a married woman yet, but it still felt like deception. 

Deciding to be bold, Sigrid placed a featherlight kiss to his brow before standing up, making sure to press the handkerchief into his hand, not saying a word as she turned and left the library. She paused just outside the library, leaning against the wall, taking a moment to gather her composure before heading off towards the garden for some fresh air.

Lorna found her sitting by the fountain, running her fingertips along the surface of the cold water. “Sweet flower?” she said quietly, sitting herself down next to Sigrid and reaching for the hand that wasn’t occupied with the fountain water. “You seem lost in thought.”

“He was crying in the library.” Sigrid didn’t look at Lorna. She didn’t know how to process what she was feeling, and looking at Lorna would only make it ten times worse. “I dried his tears. I didn’t say anything, I didn’t want him to feel embarrassed or humiliated. I feel… I feel like I shouldn’t even be telling you this, but I feel so…” She closed her eyes. “I feel like I’m betrayed him. Which is foolish, I know, we aren’t even married. But I still feel this crushing guilt and I don’t know what to do.”

“You have shown him kindness, when he has shown you none.” Lorna wrapped her arms around Sigrid and coaxed her into sitting on her lap. “You deserve to be happy. Don’t let your unfounded guilt ruin these precious moments we have left.”

Sigrid let out a heavy sigh. 

“I’ll try my best.”

“Good. That’s all I ask of you. Let yourself be happy.”

* * *

It was a few days before the wedding.

Sigrid hadn’t seen Loki since that day in the library. He was probably avoiding her. But she had been seeing Lorna much more frequently, though it didn’t stop her from feeling guilty. She tried to justify it, but it still left a sour taste in her mouth. Was she betraying her future husband? They weren’t married yet, but even so… 

It was confusing.

Fortunately, Lorna helped her forget all her woes. That night, they shared a bed together. Lorna kissed her and admired her naked body, she touched her in ways that she’d never been touched before. She even kissed her between her legs, bringing Sigrid an immense amount of pleasure she had never imagined possible before. 

She loved Lorna so much. Her heart hurt. It all hurt. Everything hurt. 

Time was slipping away from them, in no time at all, they were waking up in the early hours of the morning on the day of her wedding.

Their final few hours together.

Sigrid wept through most of it. 

“I don’t want to marry the prince, Lorna.” Sigrid tried and failed to hold back the tears prickling at her eyes. “I wish I could marry you and be with you and only you.”

“I know…” Lorna whispered, brushing a strand of golden hair behind Sigrid’s ear. “I want that more than anything, too.”

“I wish it didn’t have to end…” Sigrid brushed her lips against Lorna’s. “I’ve never felt this way before, I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you.”

“I love you too, my sweet flower.” Lorna’s hand drifted down to rest on Sigrid’s thigh. “I will always love you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She wished Lorna would be here to see her in her wedding dress. It was a beautiful gown, a lovely dusky blue colour made of the finest materials in the Nine Realms. It left her back exposed along with most of her shoulders, showing off her pale flesh. Sigrid could feel the ghost of Lorna’s fingers trailing down her spine, longing for her to be here right now, kissing her and holding her and assuring her that everything would be alright in the end because they had each other.

But Sigrid didn’t have Lorna. Not anymore. By tonight, she would be married to a prince. And Lorna… Lorna would have to remain in the past. Locked up tight in Sigrid’s heart. Never to be seen again.

The hours flew by, Sigrid remaining in a daze through most of them. She came to her senses when she was standing before the large doors that led into the grand hall, where she would be married before a large gathering of Æsir, marrying a man who she hardly knew. 

To say she was terrified would be an understatement.

She wished Lorna would show up and whisk her away, she didn’t care where they went, so long as they were together. She wanted to cling onto that fantasy for as long as possible. It all came to an end when the doors slowly creaked open. Lorna wouldn’t be coming to save her. This was her fate. 

There was no going back now.

Sigrid kept her composure the entire time she walked down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband. The crowd were watching her, admiring her beauty and her dress, and she kept her head held high, wondering if anyone would notice the shaking of her hands as she clasped the bouquet of blue flowers close to her chest. 

He looked handsome, beautiful even, clad in the finest armour, with a newly polished golden horned helmet perched upon his regal head. He didn’t look at her until she was standing beside him, and when he did, she didn’t notice, for she was too busy trying to calm herself down. If she had noticed, she would have seen the tenderness in his eyes, the adoration and love he had reserved for her and only her.

Her heart was breaking with every word the Allfather uttered. She went through the rituals mechanically, not realising she was crying until the prince gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. 

“Sweet flower,” he whispered, his words for her ears only. “Do not weep. All will be well.”

She wished she could believe him.

It was only when his lips were on hers that she realised something. 

He had called her ‘sweet flower’. Only one person had ever called her that.

Lorna.

He knew, didn’t he?

Was she going to be punished? Was this part of a ruse? Was she going to be executed? 

Her panic rose to the fore even as the crowd cheered and applauded, celebrating the renewed alliance between Asgard and Vanaheim. Loki’s hand clasped hers, his smile brightening up the room. Sigrid was petrified. She only moved when he started moving, leading her out of the hall and down the winding corridors, taking her to a private room for a brief respite before the wedding banquet they would be forced to endure. 

If she survived that long.

As soon as they were alone, Sigrid fell to the ground, sobbing profusely. 

“Sigrid?!”

“I’m sorry!” she wailed, sounding as hysterical as she felt inside. “Don’t kill me, please! I’m sorry, I know you know what I have done, I’m sorry!”

“What are you sorry for…?”

She couldn’t speak, too choked up. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. “I know you hate me,” she mumbled. “I know you never wished to marry me.”

“Sigrid…” He sighed. “What can I do to help you?”

“Get Lorna…” she whispered. “I need Lorna. I can’t do this without her. Please… I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I just want to see her one last time...”

“Shhh…” 

Lorna’s arms were around her then. Soft lips kissed away her tears. Sigrid lost herself in her warmth and security, embracing her beloved with all her might. “Do you like my dress?” she whispered with a watery giggle, feeling adrift in a sea of tumultuous emotions. 

“Very much,” Lorna replied, chuckling softly when she added, “I’d like it more on the floor.”

Sigrid looked into her eyes, those long lashes damp with tears. She gently brushed a fallen tear away, hesitating before planting a rather wet kiss to Lorna’s soft, plump lips. And then realisation dawned on her. She was married. She was married to the prince. And she was kissing another. She looked around, wondering why he hadn’t broken up their cosy display.

“Where did the prince go?”

“Hm?”

“He was here a moment ago… I asked for you, and then…” She frowned. “Wait…”

Lorna’s elegant eyebrows rose. “Has it still not sunk in yet, sweet flower?” 

Before her eyes, Lorna shifted into the form of the prince. “Forgive me for the deception, my love, but-”

Sigrid threw her arms around him, kissing him with such intensity it rendered him completely breathless. And then once she had pulled away, she smacked him in the chest. “You’re an ass! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There was never a right moment…” Loki confessed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I am truly sorry for causing you so much grief.”

“Were you telling the truth?”

“About what?”

“About loving me?”

Loki took her face in his hands, a serious expression on his face. “I have never been more honest in my entire life. I love you, my sweet beautiful Sigrid. For eternity.”

She let out a choked sob. “I love you too. But why did you do all this? Why lie to me?”

“Because I was afraid.” He confessed, his hands trembling. She slipped her hands into his, holding them to her lips, waiting patiently for him to speak. “I was afraid of falling in love with you. I was afraid of you hating me. I was afraid of marrying someone I hardly knew. And I was angry, I was angry at my father for arranging this marriage, and I took that anger out of you. I was wrong to do so. I’m sorry.”

“But I still don’t understand why you masqueraded as Lorna…” 

“Because I wanted to know you. But I knew I couldn’t… I couldn’t befriend you by being myself. Not my true self, at least.” Loki rested his forehead against hers, exhaling shakily, his breath tickling her skin. “But then you found me in the library and… and you didn’t mock me or laugh at me or… or pity me. You just… you were so caring and tender. And I couldn’t understand why you were being so nice to me when all I had done to you was cause you upset and misery…”

“Because you were in pain,” she said softly. “I didn’t want you to feel alone or scared.” 

“You made me feel so loved…” Loki’s voice broke. “How can you ever forgive me for deceiving you?”

“I can’t forgive you. Because you didn’t deceive me, not really. Lorna is you. You are Lorna. You’re the same person I fell in love with… yes?”

“Yes…but…”

“But?”

He glanced away awkwardly. “You prefer my feminine form.”

“No. I prefer  _ you.  _ Any which way.” She pressed light kisses to his fingertips, smiling when he gazed at her in amazement. “We should get back to the celebrations.”

“Yeah…” Loki stood up in a daze. “Sigrid?”

“Yes?” 

He pulled her into a warm embrace. “Thank you.”

The next morning, Frigga quietly checked on the newlyweds, smiling when she saw the two of them curled up looking utterly content, the bedsheets cocooning them together. Loki’s eyes fluttered open, her lips curving into a slight smile when she saw Frigga. 

“Mother.”

Frigga’s smile grew. “Lorna.”

She shut the door silently, leaving the newlyweds alone, glad that they had finally found happiness together.


End file.
